Return of the Banned Trainer (Paul vs Damian)
Paul has just arrived on Chrysanthemum Island looking for his opponent to face. Paul: So this is Chrysanthemum Island, definitely the Seafoam Islands in the Kanto Region.” Paul smirks. Paul looks around as he walks, then he spots someone. “At last my opponent is here, I’m Damian, at your service.” Damian introduced himself. “My name is Paul, and I’m guessing you’re my opponent.” Paul assumed. “That’s right, and I hope I don’t fail like Shamus did!” Damian shouts angrily. “I’m guessing Trip overpowered him.” Paul guesses. “Enough about Shamus, when I’m done with you, I’ll deal with Ash Ketchum, it’s because of him that I was banned from being a trainer! I had my license taken away and my Pokémon confiscated!” Damian shouts angrily. “And how do you plan to battle me if you don’t have any Pokémon?” Paul asked. “With this device!” Damian answered. “What’s that?” Paul asked. “It’s a mirage system Dr. Yung created for me, with it, I have a really powerful team, I always hated training Pokémon, I wanted them to become stronger!” Shamus shouts. “Why do you hate training Pokémon!?” Paul asked looking angry. “It’s the most boring part of the job!” Damian answered looking angry. “How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer!” Paul shouts angrily. “I know I’m horrible! That’s how I am!” Damian shouts proudly. “You’re pathetic and a disgrace!” Paul shouts angrily. “WHAT!? EXCUSE ME!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!! YOU’RE GOING DOWN!!!” Damian yells angrily as he prepares the device. “I only prove my point!” Paul shouted. “Well it’s time for me to take you down! Golem lets go!” Damian shouts as he summons a Mirage Golem. “Ferrothorn stand by for battle!” Paul shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, out came a silver barb like Pokémon with green tentacles. “Golem use Stone Edge!” Damian ordered as the mirage Golem stomps it’s foot on the ground and giant stones came popping up heading towards Ferrothorn. “Block it and use Flash Cannon!” Paul ordered as Ferrothorn used its tentacles to break through, then it shot a silver like beam, which hit the Mirage Golem. “Not bad, but I can’t lose, not until I defeat the #1 ranked Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum!” Damian shouts. “Something tells me there’s more to what he did to you.” Paul assumes. “I was the original trainer of his Charizard when it was a Charmander, I didn’t care if it died in the rain, but he saved it, when it learned Flamethrower, I decided to take it back, but it refused to go with me!” Damian shouts angrily. “After what you just said, I don’t blame it, you definitely deserved it!” Paul shouts. “Golem use Focus Punch!” Damian ordered as Golem’s arm glowed. “Ferrothorn use Power Whip!” Paul ordered as Ferrothorn’s tentacles glowed green and hit the Mirage Golem. “Now finish it off with Iron Head!” Paul ordered as it glowed silver and hit Mega Golem as it disappeared. “Unbelievable!” Damian shouts in disbelief. “Ferrothorn return!” Paul recalled Ferrothorn back to its Pokéball. “You got lucky! But your luck is about to run out! Granbull go! Damian shouts as he summons a mirage Granbull. “Beartic stand by for battle!” Paul shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, out came a polar bear like Pokémon with an icicle beard. “Granbull use Fire Fang!” Damian commands as Granbull’s teeth lit with fire, then it ran towards Beartic. “Dodge and use Ice Punch!” Paul ordered as Beartic dodged the attack, then its arm turned into ice and punched the mirage Granbull. “Now use Sheer Cold!” Paul ordered as Beartic shot a powerful blue beam, it hits the mirage Granbull, causing it to disappear. “Impossible, that’s 2 Pokémon you took down!” Damian shouts angrily. “This is easier than I thought.” Paul smirked as he recalled Beartic. “Let’s see you take on 2 Pokémon! Go Malamar and Scolipede!” Damian shouts as he summons a mirage Malamar and a mirage Scolipede. “Avalugg and Kommo-o, stand by for battle!” Paul shouts as he throws 2 Pokéballs in the air, out comes an iceberg like Pokémon standing on 4 legs, another is a scaled like dragon. “You’re going down this time! Malamar use Psycho Cut! Scolipede use Steamroller!” Damian ordered as Malamar launched a blade of psychic energy, then Scolipede rolled up into a ball, then rolled towards the opponent. “Avalugg use Stone Edge! Kommo-o use Flamethrower!” Paul ordered as Avalugg stood up for a bit, then a bunch of stones came out from the ground, which hit Scolipede, then Kommo-o launched fire from its mouth which collided with the Psycho Cut, but it overpowered the Psycho Cut, and hit Malamar. “Malamar use Hyper Beam! Scolipede use Sludge Bomb!” Damian ordered as both Malamar and Scolipede launched their attacks. “Avalugg use Blizzard! Kommo-o use Draco Meteor!” Paul ordered as Avalugg shot a blizzard from its mouth, and Kommo-o launched a orange orb from its mouth, then that orb turned into multiple meteors, as both moves hit the opponents, and both mirage Pokémon stood their frozen. “Now time to finish this!” Paul shouted as he uses some poses for a Z-Move. “Use Clangorous Soulblaze!” Paul ordered as his Kommo-o used its Z-Move which hit both mirage Pokémon causing them to disappear. “I’VE HAD IT!!! I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY YOU!!!” Damian hell’s angrily as he pulls his hair. “Come at me with your best shot!” Paul ordered as he recalled both Avalugg and Kommo-o. “Here are the last 2 for this battle! Houndoom and Mightyena!” Damian shouts as he summon a mirage Houndoom and a mirage Mightyena. “Tyranitar and Aggron, stand by for battle!” Paul shouted as he threw 2 Pokéballs in the air, out came a green reptilian Pokémon, another was an armor like dinosaur Pokémon. “Time to Mega Evolve!” Paul shouted as he pushed a Mega Stone on his Mega Ring, as both Tyranitar and Aggron started to Mega Evolve, then Mega Tyranitar and Mega Aggron appeared on the field. “Two can play that game!” Damian shouts as he pushes a button which causes Houndoom to Mega Evolve, then Mega Houndoom appeared on the field. “Mightyena use Shadow Ball! Mega Houndoom use Flamethrower!” Damian ordered as Mightyena shot a ghostly ball from its mouth, and Mega Houndoom shot fire from its mouth. “Mega Tyranitar use Stone Edge! and Mega Aggron use Flash Cannon!” Paul ordered, as Mega Tyranitar stomped its foot on the ground and a bunch of stones came popping up heading towards the opponent, Mega Aggron shot a silver like beam from its mouth. Both moves collided, but the Stone Edge and Flash Cannon overpowered the Shadow Ball and Flamethrower, which hit both Mightyena and Mega Houndoom. “Mega Tyranitar use Giga Impact! Mega Aggron use Heavy Slam!” Paul ordered as Mega Tyranitar turned into orange streaks and charged straight towards the opponent, then Mega Aggron was surrounded by a silver like aura, it jumped into the air, both moves hit their opponents. “Mega Tyranitar and Mega Aggron use Hyper Beam!” Paul ordered as both Pokémon launched a pale pink beam at both Mightyena and Mega Houndoom, both moves hit as both mirage Pokémon disappeared. “GAAAH!!! OH NO!!!” Damian collapsed to his knees. “You put up a good fight, but you weren’t good enough to defeat me, I better tell Ash this.” Paul says as he recalls his Pokémon. “This isn’t over! I’ll still take my revenge on Ash Ketchum!” Damian shouts angrily as he uses the last of his strength to teleport himself away. “As much as I like to stay here, but I’m needed back at HQ.” Paul says as he started to make a call. “Koga I won my battle, it was a piece of cake.” Paul says. “Excellent work, return to HQ.” Koga ordered. “Yes sir.” Paul says as he hangs up and teleports back to HQ. Meanwhile: “This is unacceptable, both Shamus and Damian have failed!” Giovanni shouts angrily. “It wouldn’t really matter Giovanni, those 2 were a disgrace.” Shade tells him. “Let’s hope the rest of our members that we sent will do a better job than the last 2 we’ve sent did.” Chaos hopes. Meanwhile at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ: “So Damian was no match for you, Trip told me that Shamus was easy for him to defeat.” Ash told him. “He was pathetic and a disgrace, no way I would lose to him.” Paul says. “If you say so, I guess that means it should be easy for me to defeat Shamus and Damian.” Ash says. “If you excuse me, I’ll be having a chat with Trip.” Paul says as he leaves